Christmas Disaster?
by BriarFire
Summary: Hanabusa accidentally finds out about something in the foyer. In the end, the only person this is a disaster for is Aido. (I deny any and all acusations of dream-wreaking, I warned you...)


**Title: Christmas Disaster?**

 **Hi guys I'm back with some VK! I hope it is at least good!**

 **Rated T. (Teens and up)**

 **Summary: Hanabusa accidentally finds out about something in the foyer. In the end, the only person this is a disaster for is Aido.**

 **Warnings: Swears; tiny bit suggestive; PLEASE if you are younger than a teen or maybe a pre-teen, DO NOT READ!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song, VK, or anything like that. Just the plot.**

...

Hanabusa heard a _crash_ , then a _bang_ , and lastly a _thud_. Most would be curious and investigate the situation. Aido was one of those people.

Creaking open the old, wooden door, he made his way through the winding hallways to where he thought that the noises were coming from. Although he was used to the silent and old dormitories, it was still unnerving for it to be so silent. Most of the other vampires were gone on the short vacation that they received.

Now that it was December, the humans had a holiday they celebrated during this time called "Christmas". From what Aido knew about this holiday was that it was about celebrating a big, fat guy that crawled down you chimney on the eve of the twenty-fourth of December to deliver gifts to little girls and boys. You left out cookies for the man, as well as your stockings - or something that looked like a big sock - went to bed, then miraculously, in the morning your Christmas tree - a pine tree (fake or real) decorated with ornaments and whatever else you use to decorate the tree - has a huge amount of presents underneath. Aido honestly didn't understand how a fat guy managed to shimmy down a chimney _and_ make it to every little girl's and boy's houses in less than twenty-four hours. So, in the end, it was obvious that it was the parents giving the gifts.

Even though vampires didn't celebrate this holiday, they still got time off. Aido was one of the only ones not to go back to his or her home. At the moment, his father was busy with whatever he needed to do, so going back wouldn't be that great. Even his sisters were busy. The only others that had stayed on the school grounds were Kari Asao - the daughter of a well known vampire noble and a deceased pureblood vampire. Her family had a lot of influence, partly because they were now part of a pureblood's family, and the fact that they owned a huge company. The only other on the grounds besides Kari and himself was Kaname Kuran - Aido's pureblood lord and the one who kept control over all of the vampires at the academy as the Night Class president.

Glancing over the railing to the foyer, he began his descent down the stairs when Hanabusa spotted Kaname. Stopping dead in his tracks, Hanabusa gazed down at the scene below him. Kaname was walking around with... A Christmas hat on? And that wasn't the strangest thing about this scene either.

There were Christmas lights everywhere; on the plant in the corner; draping from the ceiling; even lights that lit up to make pictures, like presents and reindeer hanging in the walls or placed upon the marble floor.

But that wasn't the strangest thing either. Kaname was carrying a load of what looked to be like gifts in his arms, at least six, and seemed quite comfortable carrying them, despite it seeming to be too much for anyone to carry, considering the size of the gifts which were about the size of a box for a good sized double-layered cake. Pureblood's are amazing, aren't they? There was even a well decorated tree in the corner, with a multitude of different colors and decorations.

Yet that still wasn't the most strange and baffling thing about this setting. It was that Kaname was _singing_. Yes, _singing_. And, in Aido's opinion, was really good at it. Aido had never heard Kaname _sing_ before. And, hell, Aido loved it. He couldn't even describe it. Kaname sang a song that Aido didn't recognize, so it must be a human song...

 _"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?_

 _In the lane, snow is glistening._

 _A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight,_

 _Walking in a winter wonderland..."_

Aido could've listened to that voice all night long, if he hadn't slipped on the stair he had stopped moving on and subconsciously tilted forward. Hanabusa tumbled down the stairs, hitting his head twice and his bottom thrice, as well as knocked his knee a couple times, and flattened his face on the last stair.

When Hanabusa gazed up in a daze, he was met with the cold eyes of his pureblood lord. Aido yelped and flung himself backwards, accidentally knocking Kaname on his chin and kicking him in the shin, causing Kaname to fall with him. This also resulted in Hanabusa ramming himself and Kaname back into the wall. Because of the force of Hanabusa's leap back, it sent him back into the wall, but then launched him back towards Kaname. Swearing he saw stars in his vision, Hanabusa didn't notice at the time that he was lying on top of Kaname in such a way, it looked as if...

Once the stars in his vision cleared, Hanabusa flushed red, noticing his position, and scrambled to his feet, internally swearing to himself. Kaname, still a little dazed, blinked, and also rose to his feet.

"Hanabusa? What..." Kaname asked, his eyes cold and tone commanding once more, like a few seconds ago didn't happen. Hanabusa shuffled his feet nervously. Somehow, throughout that entire incident, Kaname had managed to keep his hat on, which was kinda funny.

"Ummm, Kaname-sama... I... Uhh..." Aido stammered, hammering himself with a hammer in his mind for making himself look even more like a fool and an idiot. His eyes kept wandering to the hat, trying so hard not to meet the pureblood's icy eyes.

"You know, just, never-mind. Help me with the presents." Kaname began to gather the gifts he had dropped when Hanabusa kicked him, which Aido still felt guilty about. But he sighed in silent relief that there was no immediate punishment. Kaname raised an eyebrow, "Don't think that you've escaped punishment, Hanabusa."

The awkward silence while picking up the scattered gifts was unbearable, so Aido took it upon himself to say the most embarrassing conversation starter ever.

"Uhh, you have a nice voice." Hanabusa wanted to slap himself silly, burry himself six-foot-under, then take an anti-vampire sword and cut out his own heart and feed it to the devil. He was such a fricken idiot! What kind of fucking start was that!?

Kaname's head swiveled around. His facial expression all too clearly stated, _What the fuck was that_? Sighing, Kaname took to gifts he had over to the table, where Aido also put the gifts he had.

They stood in silence once more. While Hanabusa's eyes still managed to stare at that Christmas hat.

Kaname finally broke the silence, "It is a song that Yuuki likes." Hanabusa nodded slowly, his eyes not straying from the hat.

"The humans get so caught up with the holiday. It is the most expensive event of the year, and when children get spoiled rotten." He continued, while Aido just nodded.

"Yet all of this was _supposed_ to celebrate a religious event, but I don't really remember what they are truly trying to celebrate. Well, it is quite likely that most kids nowadays don't even know what they are _actually_ celebrating. For them it is probably just the time to sing carols and wish for presents." Kaname said. Hanabusa nodded.

Before Aido had realized, Kaname's arms were wrapped around his body. Kaname whispered in his ear, "What would you like for this holiday?"

Kaname's question shocked Aido. Why would Kaname - a pureblood lord - ask Aido - his lowly servant - that question? Hanabusa was stunned for a few moments before his lord's voice broke him from the trance.

"So, what do you desire?" Hanabusa's cheeks flushed red after realizing that Kaname's arms were wrapped around him.

"I-I-I don't know... I really have no idea... Vampires don't even celebrate this..." Hanabusa stammered. Kaname's arms fell back to his sides.

"Okay, fine then. I might as well deal out your punishment for knocking yourself and me nearly unconscious, and for the "act" right after." Hanabusa blushed.

"But the 'act' was just an accident!" Hanabusa tried to defend himself. The pureblood shoved his index finger to Aido's lips. Instead of meeting his lord's eyes, Aido's eyes once again locked on to the hat. Kaname then realized what Hanabusa was staring at, then took the hat off with his free hand, and placed it on the table.

"I shall also punish you for snooping around." Kaname smiled, sickeningly sweetly. Hanabusa knew Kaname was talking about how he accidentally found out that his lord was a good singer. He gulped, preparing himself for what was to come.

...

Half-an-hour later, Kari came out to see what the screaming was about downstairs. The yelling and screaming had stopped a few minutes ago, and she hadn't bothered check it out before.

She came to the balcony above the foyer, and saw a blonde vampire in the hall above the stairs. He looked as if in pain. She raced to his side.

"Are you alright?" Kari asked, concerned for the boy's well being. He groaned.

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed. She wasn't convinced.

"Well, you clearly are not. You look as if you have been beaten." She noticed that he flinched at the word "beaten". Something clicked inside her mind.

"Ahh, beaten by the pureblood lord. You must be Hanabusa Aido, the only vampire in the dorm regularly beaten and punished by the pureblood." He seemed shocked, then sagged his head.

"Yes, it is me, and my unfortunate little existence." He retorted sarcastically, then began to limp towards where she was assuming his room was.

...

(Flashback)

Kaname had just finished beating Aido. Kaname looked genuinely satisfied with his work. Leaning down to Hanabusa's ear, Kaname whispered, "Merry Christmas. Hope you liked your gift." Kaname then smiled, while Hanabusa tried to scowl.

...

Thanks for reading! Please comment if you liked it! This was just something I thought up on-the-spot. (At about 00:00 at night) I don't own "Winter Wonderland" either. Just the plot.


End file.
